marveldccomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
History Stark went to Afghanistan8 to supervise a field test for one of his transistorized weapons. He ignored concerns that security was insufficient. Stark tripped on a booby trap and a piece of shrapnel was lodged in his chest. The gravely injured Stark was taken captive by the revolutionary leader Wong-Chu, and was informed that within a week the shrapnel would penetrate his heart and kill him. Wong-Chu offered Stark a deal: if he built a powerful weapon, Wong-Chu would allow Stark to undergo an operation to save his life. Knowing this was a lie, Stark agreed, hoping to gain time and access to tools. Stark was given access to a small laboratory with another captive, the renowned Asian physicist and Nobel Prize in Physics laureate Professor Ho Yinsen, whose work Stark admired in college. With Yinsen acting as his assistant, Stark designed and built an electrically powered suit of armor equipped with heavy offensive weaponry. The armor also contained a pacemaker-like device that enabled Stark's heart to keep beating after the shrapnel entered it. Donning the suit, Stark connected it to its power source, an electrical generator. Lying on a table Stark was helpless until the suit was fully charged. His captor, Wong-Chu, sensed something was amiss and came to investigate with armed men. Realizing he was sacrificing his life, Professor Ho Yinsen went out to confront Wong-Chu, to give Stark the extra time he needed to charge the armored suit fully. As the Iron Man, Stark avenged Yinsen's death and scattered Wong-Chu's guerrilla troops. Then, still clad in his armor, which was necessary to keep his heart beating, Stark made his way to the jungle, trying to escape enemy territory.9 Armors MARK 45 (movie) ◾F.R.I.D.A.Y.: After J.A.R.V.I.S. was introduced in Vision's body, Tony Stark had to choose an alternative A.I. in replacement of it. ◾Advanced Laser System: This new armor incorporated the laser system that's been utilized in many other suits, most notability the Mark VII. This suit's lasers were incredibly powerful as they were able to melt the Vibranium outer shell of Ultron's third body, when utilized together with a beam from Vision's Mind Stone, and a lightning bolt from Mjølnir. ◾Flying: This armor, like most of the previous suits, can fly. ◾Repulsor Beams: The armor has the ability to shoot repulsor beams strong enough to destroy Ultron's sentries. ◾Unibeam: Like previous armor, the Mark XLV can shoot a powerful beam from the chest where the Arc Reactor is located. This weapon seemed to be electrically based as electric like arches were seen in its beam and covered the area surrounding the beam with electrical arches. ◾Autonomic Prehensile System: Prehensile in home edition film we will see the suit assemble just before the final battle. Like the mark 42 the part attached to his body but this actually worked. MARK 44 HULKBUSTER Advanced Strength: The suit was specifically designed to match the incredible superhuman strength of the Hulk (should he ever need to be subdued), and is powered by over eleven Arc Reactors in order to grant the strength required for such a task. The suit was able to hit the Hulk in the face hard enough to knock a tooth out, send the Hulk flying two streets away with one punch, and ultimately succeeded in knocking Hulk out with yet another massive punch. ◾Advanced Durability: The armor was built to be much stronger than any previous suits, to take more extreme damage, such as the Hulk's brutal attacks. ◾Flying: This armor, like most of the previous suits, can fly. The armor's HUD ◾Repulsor Beams: The armor has the ability to shoot repulsor beams strong enough to hold down Hulk, if only for a while. ◾Prehensile Technology: Using an independent propulsion system, each section can fly to the user from a drop pod hovering around the combat zone and automatically assemble into the Hulkbuster Armor. Despite being composed of individual parts, the XLIV is still able to sustain quite a few blows from the Hulk, unlike the XLII. ◾Grappling Hook: It is used to hold the Hulk down long enough to use the Repulsor Beams on Hulk